YPC511
Nozomi to Koko no Netsukikyuu is the eleven episode of Yes! Pretty Cure 5. The fourth season of the ''Pretty Cure ''franchise and prequel to Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! Synopsis Nozomi got 18 from her test, and Rin forced her to show it to everyone. Karen decided that after school everyone will be studying together. Meanwhile, at Nightmare, Arachnea's progress chart had fallen, while Pretty Cure's raised. She said she will go and defeat them. After school, everyone were studying. All had difficulties, but senpais Komachi and Karen helped them. Nozomi did not understand anything at all. She looked at the window and saw a hot air balloon, but Karen returned her to reality, making her answer the problems. Then Coco and Natts came with snacks. Nozomi was happy, but Karen told her to solve the problems first. Later, Rin and Urara finished their homework, and started eating. Nozomi had not made any progress, even though it was first-year problems. Karen was worried about her test, and she said she will just make Kokoda-sensei answer her questions, but everyone opposed her. Karen decided that Nozomi should take a break from being Pretty Cure so she could focus on her studying more, which they would be Pretty Cure Four. Nozomi then got upset and ran off, which lead to Kouji chasing after her. Rin said, that she will be fine after she cools her head off. Natsu-san came upstairs and said that forcing someone to study something they do not want to to learn would not teach them anything; it will just painful them. The girls realised that they did wrong and wanted to go after her, but Natsu-san said that Kouji already chased after her. He said, that she will be fine with him. He told the story that at Palmier Kingdom, Coco was loved by everyone - he was reading for kids, cheering up everyone who had problems. Meanwhile, Nozomi was going, and Kouji was following her. He decided to take Nozomi to the balloon, and the man in charge offered them to take a ride. At the balloon, Nozomi saw the school and Natts House. She was worried about everyone. She confessed to Kouji that she sucks at studying, and that it was always like that. It even took her twice as long to learn the kanji table everyone already knew. Then Kouji asked her " Why is the balloon flying?" and she answered correctly. Kouji said that it is easy to remember things you are interested in. Nozomi said that she is not interested in studying at all. He said that he balloon is still on the ground. It has to be filled with her potential. It is being filled, when you hear, see or learn something. Nozomi wondered will her balloon fly and asked if she will be able to prepare for the test, because it took her so long to make it that far . He said, that everything is going to be fine, because she has friends to help her. Meanwhile, at Natts House, everyone was worried about Nozomi and could not focus on what they were doing. Even snacks did not taste as good without her. Komachi said that it is not like they do not trust Coco, but something is wrong without her. Natsu-san told them to meet her. Meanwhile, at the balloon, the wind started blowing, and they decided to fly down. They flew down and the man in charge got out to secure the bag before they get out. Then Arachnea came, transforming the balloon to Kowaina. It flew up, breaking the rope, and was surrounded by a black cloud. Kouji was kicked out and turned back to Coco. Nozomi was thrown out too. Arachnea appeared, and Nozomi transformed to Dream. She was dodging Kowaina's attacks, and Arachnea caught her. Other girls saw her inside that cloud, and transformed to their Cure forms too. Rouge tried reaching the balloon alone, but could not do it. Then Mint and Aqua helped her jump by forming her chair with hands. Kowaina was about to kill Dream, but Rouge came, and used Rouge Fire on Kowaina. Arachnea caught her with a web, and Lemonade jumped in. She used her flash, breaking others free. Dream used her attack, defeating Kowaina. The cloud disappeared, making Rouge and Lemonade fall. Mint used her protection, catching the girls and Aqua used her stream, making the girls slide. Nozomi and Kouji flew down with the balloon. He asked her question about school - what is the four-kanji word meaning feelings without speaking, and she answered correctly - Ishindenshin. They started laughing together. Later, at lunch, Nozomi showed her test results - it was still 37 and 39, but at least she did not failed any of them. Then she thanked Komachi for letting her borrow the book about hot-air balloons, and she said, that she read everything without falling asleep. Karen said, that her next goal will be 50 percent, and Nozomi decided that too. Characters Cures *Yumehara Nozomi / Cure Dream *Natsuki Rin / Cure Rouge *Kasugano Urara / Cure Lemonade *Akimoto Komachi / Cure Mint *Minazuki Karen / Cure Aqua Mascots *Coco / Kokoda Koji *Natts / Mr. Natsu Category:Episodes Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5 Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5 episodes